<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Third Ministry by woyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011843">The Third Ministry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyo/pseuds/woyo'>woyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paradoxical Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Soul Emissary, Yeah they both died but it's still fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyo/pseuds/woyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione died in the final battle and became a ghost that nobody else could see. Until hours later a strange man came to her, revealing the existence of the Third Ministry...<br/>PARADOXICAL CHALLENGE: write a fluff with major character death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paradoxical Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Emissary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got inspired from a dream.<br/>No beta read you are warned :D<br/>Everything belongs to JKR. I own nothing but a wild mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a green light.</p><p>Hermione didn’t even know who shouted <em>Avada Kedavra</em>. The whole castle was in chaos and spells came from more wands than she’d be able to recognize. So this is the end, isn’t it? Before she could restore her parents’ memories, before she could see Voldemort defeated, she just...died?</p><p>But she <em>did</em> see the Dark Lord defeated. Hermione somewhat became a ghost that floated in the mid air and nobody seemed to see her. She witnessed to the failure of remaining Death Eaters. She watched as they tidied up the castle and disposed of dead bodies. When her own body was carried out by Harry and Ron, she rushed - or more precisely, flied - to them, only to find they went right through her, tears still in their eyes.</p><p>All she could touch was cold, freezing air.</p><p>So that’s what she ended up with? Being a ghost like Moaning Myrtle for the rest of her life? At least Myrtle could be seen or heard!</p><p>“Hello, Hermione,” she then heard someone calling her name. “I picked another one first and he is stubborn. Sorry I am a little late but I hope it’s okay.”</p><p>Hermione turned around and saw a man in black. He seemed solid in such crazy maze of reality, and his tone was reassuring.</p><p>“Who are you?” Hermione asked. “And what happened to me? Am I dead?”</p><p>The man grinned. “Call me Amrak. I am the Minister of the Third Ministry. Sorry to inform you that, Miss Hermione Jean Granger, you are officially considered dead and chosen for this year’s emissary. Please, let me escort you.”</p><p>What the hell is that? Amrak’s explanation only added up to Hermione’s bewilderment. However, her body moved without her consciousness as she mindlessly took Amrak’s hand and they were devoured by a giant portal out of thin air.</p><p> </p><p>The said Third Ministry turned out to be a large building surrounded by mere emptiness. The portal disappeared when they merged out of it. Looking around, Hermione gazed at the completely white world in awe as they walked into the Ministry, which was as common as another Muggle office building inside. Long corridors sliced through its content, creating neat, square rooms for work and accommodation. Hermione took a glimpse of a room full of mirrors and, to her surprise, they didn’t reflect her.</p><p>
  <em>So am I dead for sure? </em>
</p><p>“Every year we choose two emissaries to work for the Third Ministry,” said Amrak as he led her deep into the building. “As you may have guessed, Hermione, we deal with death. People die in mundane world everyday and they are sent to here to finish their very last business. Our emissaries comb through their whole life by certain means and calculate the karma in total to decide what their next life is. For villains who commit numerous crimes, they will be thrown into worse families and given less talent to start with and vice versa.”</p><p>“By what standard are emissaries chosen?” said Hermione.</p><p>Amrak shrugged. “We usually choose diligent people with high moralities and mastery of Obliviate or purify spells. Your job is mainly extracting people’s memories and wipe them away so those souls are free to go to the next life. Trust me, that’s really easy. And we provide unique welfare for emissaries.”</p><p>They were standing in front of a room now, the door of which was labeled <em>Hermione Jean Granger</em>. It was a lovely bedroom resembled from that of her old Muggle house and she felt immediately safe and at ease.</p><p>“So what welfare do you provide for me?” she said, now sitting comfortably on the armchair, her arms crossed.</p><p>Amrak, however, didn’t take the seat beside her. Instead, he took something out of his pocket and put it on the desk. Hermione noticed it’s a five inch long bone with an blinking eye attached to it. Quite creepy.</p><p>“This is Eyebone,” he explained, pointing at a brown chest with four fluffy legs on the floor. “And this cute little thing is Chester. He carries memories like a walking Pensieve. If you take his Eyebone with you, he goes with you around. As your job requires rummaging through memories, you might be disturbed by dreadful things you’ve seen. So we will wipe away what you have seen in the memories of the souls you have guided. That’s also for privacy policies. But you can keep the memory of some encounters you cherish in Chester during the service lest it’s taken from you by daily check.”</p><p>Hermione mused for a while and asked, “So I will only guide thousands of souls without remembering anything unless I store the memory in my Chester?”</p><p>“Indeed.” Amrak nodded before he continued. “Usually we don’t have so many troublesome deaths in one day, so after you handled all the death cases, you can take a break and go the the Room of Mirror, where you can see what happens in the mundane world through them.” </p><p>Grasping the handle of the chair, Hermione nearly rose up. “That means I can see my friends through the mirror? That I can know what happens in the world after my own death? Could I say something to them like, er, through their dream?”</p><p>Amrak gave her a sympathetic look and shook his head slightly. “I am afraid nothing brings back the dead. But if you friends manage to die a horrible death in one year, I’ll make sure that you will see them <em>here</em>.”</p><p>“Better leave them live happily in mundane world then,” said Hermione bitterly. “Is there more things I should know?”</p><p>“Yes, one last thing,” Amrak pulled a drawer open and handed a booklet to her. “This is for your tutorial. Read it carefully and take a rest. See you tomorrow.”</p><p>Hermione took the booklet and waved Amrak goodbye. She still feel dizzy about so much happened in one single day. But the Third Ministry thing certainly sounded more crazy and unusual than the battle against Voldemort, which she’d known they won. The bibliophile nature took advantage of her and she started to read the tutorial -</p><p>Until Amrak pushed the door open again, still beaming. “Alas, my mistake. One last thing you’d like to know,” he said. “When you complete your service as an emissary one year later, your memory will be erased and new emissaries will be chosen. Then you will be granted with a wish about your next life as your reward of one year’s hard work. You can wish to be rich, famous or beautiful - whatever you want.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful.” Hermione pondered.</p><p>Amrak winked and left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Every year there are around 500,000 deaths registered in England and Wales, most of which are uneventful. Their souls slide into the next life to run a oblivion and reincarnation circle naturally. The Third Ministry only deal with two kind of souls: 1) the individual has committed many crimes or done sufficient good deeds that their karma should be recalculated. 2) the person dies a painful death with so much resentment that s/he</em>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>s repelled by the Circle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Such deaths only take a small part of registered death, which means an emissary usually guide 10-15 souls daily.</em>
</p><p>That wasn’t so much, thought Hermione as she read on.</p><p><em>For the former ones, emissaries use a spell named </em>Geviorelivo<em> to see all the memories worth a place in the karma calculator, which is provided to each emissary on the working desk. </em>(Hermione cast a glance at the desk in her room, only to find nothing at all. She presumed it’s lying on the desk in the office she’d be supposed to work in) <em>References for what deed brings what value are also provided if the soul is interested to know, though the calculator adds them automatically.</em></p><p>Then it’s a long list of numerous crimes and corresponding values. Hermione scanned through them, finding the criteria quite detailed. Intentional homicide valued -100 karma while saving a life without an economical or occupational purpose (e.g. being a doctor) valued 100. Other crimes and deeds like fraud, bribery and donation are also included.</p><p>That’s curious. Making a mental note of practicing this part later, Hermione skipped one page of the instruction on <em>Geviorelivo </em>and continued.</p><p><em>For the latter ones, simply cast a </em>Resenorelivo<em> on them to rid the targets of resentments and bid them goodbye to the next life. Most of souls you guide fit in one bracket only, few of them requiring both spells.</em></p><p>She skipped another page of <em>Resenorelivo</em> introduction.</p><p>
  <em>Meddling in troublesome waters of memories, emissaries often find themselves distracted and unsettled afterwards. Thus a daily check becomes a necessity. After a day’s work, simply click the button on the check clock with your wand, which will erase your mind, leaving a mere blur of what happened today. For example, you will only remember who you guided and roughly how many crimes or deeds they’d done without any details that may trouble you. So if you wish to keep memories of certain encounter, put it in Chester before punch out.</em>
</p><p><em>Speaking of wands, keep in mind that everything in the Third Ministry </em>are<em> solid, except the souls. </em><em>Emissaries can touch and hold anything here while dead souls can</em><em>’</em><em>t. Therefore no worry about physical resistance at all. </em></p><p>
  <em>Your wand can be found in the top left drawer of your desk, exactly resembled your old one before death. </em>
</p><p><em>Before death</em>. The words rang a bell in Hermione’s mind. She froze. Yes, too absorbed with new knowledge of the Third Ministry, she’d forgotten she’s dead now. No more contact with her old friends. No more tasting food or petting Crookshanks. No more chance to restore her parent’s memory.</p><p>She’d witnessed Voldemort’s defeat and their labor of Horcrux hunting finally paid off. So what fate lies before her now that she’s chosen as an emissary? And who’s another emissary that will work with her for the year to come?</p><p>Hermione opened the said drawer and held the wand in her hand. It felt exactly as she cast last spell with it hours ago. Gently stroking the wood, she enjoyed its solidity before lost her battle to tears.</p><p> </p><p><em>Geviorelivo</em> and<em> Resenorelivo</em> were not that hard to learn. It was after two days that Hermione completed her tutorial successfully. Amrak gave her a thumb-up and lead her to the office - a large room lit by numerous churches, making it extraordinary bright. There were two big desk placed at opposite ends of the room and each equipped with a calculator as said in the booklet, one of which was already occupied by someone, blocked by an extremely fat soul that Hermione didn’t see his face.</p><p>“Well, I picked him up hours earlier than you so he’s already started guiding. As you can see, unguided souls will pop out in front of the desk,” Amrak pointed at it. “When you are done with them, simply click the calculator and they will be sent out to the Circle and go to the next life.”</p><p>Hermione watched as the soul disappeared after a <em>click</em> on the calculator. The man, whose face finally emerged, locked his black eyes with hers and they both let out a gasp of surprise.</p><p>“Miss Granger?”</p><p>“Professor?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reference taken from Don't Starve (the Eyebone) and Buddhist stories (Soul Emissary and wiping memory away before reincarnation). But this fic is not religious. I am a Pastafarian - that is, atheist - myself.<br/>Update next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Acquaintance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why do I always write and post thing at midnight? My mind is betraying me and I hope I don't make any terrible mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days exploration in the Third Ministry gave her a general idea of how generous Amrak’s offer was. She spent 2 hours in Mirror Room to observe what went on in both Muggle and magical world. She saw her parents, ignorant of her own existence - well, she no longer existed at all so no bothering to restore their memory. She also saw Harry and Ron, clearing Snape’s reputation, announcing his true identity as their spy. The Ministry granted him Order of Merlin First Class and many other titles as a reward in hindsight. Remaining Death Eaters were still resisting but Aurors tracked them down one by one. They also held a small funeral for her, considering she had no known family. It’s too sad to see it that Hermione quickly switched the mirror until a projection of  McGonagall as Headmistress leading new first years into Hogwarts soothed her.</p><p>There’s also a large library and a recreation room here. The former lit up her bibliophile heart almost immediately and the flame died down as soon as she realized she could never exhaust so many volumes and she had only one year’s memory to keep. The latter was equipped with lots of entertainments she’d never seen during living time, including an offline Muggle computer with console games.</p><p>Even on par with so many dazzling things in the Third Ministry, working with her ex professor was still No.1 novelty to Hermione. To her relief, she didn’t need to talk to him much, nor did she face such complicated and awkward situation with him. Being killed at the same day certainly wasn’t counted as a good ice breaker.</p><p>Straightening up, Hermione put her wand on the desk, shifting on her seat nervously, waiting for the first soul to pop up.</p><p>A young, beautiful girl emerged from the portal in front of Hermione. She was in her late teens, dressed in dark blue with a wan look on her face. The label on calculator flashed, showing her name: <em>Gerda Morgan</em>.</p><p>Hermione’s heart sank. <em>She died, too?</em></p><p>She knew Gerda as a Ravenclaw girl who used to attend Magical Creature class with her. They were hardly acquaintances yet it still hurt to know so many young lives had been taken in Hogwarts battle.</p><p>The light on calculator didn’t turn red, which meant this girl committed no great crimes. Instead, it turned black immediately as soon as Gerda appeared.</p><p>Such strong resentment.</p><p>And she began to wail.</p><p>“I don’t know why I died so young! I am only 17 and my life hasn’t started yet - ” she cried out with indignation. Her last words stopped dead when she saw Hermione’s face. “You! Granger! Why are you here? Are you dead too?”</p><p>Hermione sighed. “Yes, I died in Hogwarts battle too. But for some reason I am here to guide your soul. Please relax.”</p><p>Before Gerda, a living - <em>dying</em> - replica of Moaning Myrtle, could say another word, Hermione raised her wand. “<em>Resenorelivo</em>!” </p><p>Something smoke-like was lifted from her and dissipated. Gerda’s face turned calm and serene as the spell took effort. With a final click on calculator, Hermione sent her away.</p><p>She didn’t enjoy her solitude too long. A while later, another young boy popped out from the portal. Hermione didn’t know this one as an old classmate, yet his school robe had betrayed him being a Hufflepuff. It seemed that all the young students died in Hogwarts battle was sent here due to their resentment of such a premature death.</p><p><em>Resenorelivo. </em>Click.</p><p>Another <em>Resenorelivo. </em>Another click.</p><p>Still, Hermione was grateful that Lupin or Tonks didn’t pop out and say hi. It’s creepy enough to explain everything to her ex classmates, let alone to her ex professor and friends. Speaking of ex professors... Hermione stole a glance at Snape, who concentrated his working and his working alone. He merely said a few words to each soul and dismissed them as he did during his teaching years. Well-practiced from decades of use, Snape’s voice was menacing as he demanded.</p><p>If Lupin or Tonks were not assigned to her, did that mean Snape had them? What would they react? Hermione sighed again. Shaking her thoughts away, Hermione fell into a routine and gradually finding her rhythm, she started her guiding with “Hello. For your information, Voldemort is dead. Please feel free to go to the next life” and ended it with a simple <em>Resenorelivo</em>. It still took great mind power to feel their resentment as if it were her own, but so far, such unswerving and emotionless routine worked so perfectly that, after dozens of souls, she decided to call it a day.</p><p>Until a pale, strong man with brown eyes and dark hair appeared, his face tainted with blood.</p><p>Even with the knowledge of no soul could do physical harm to her, Hermione still took a gasp of terror as she recognized him at once.</p><p>Antonin Dolohov.</p><p>Tightly, Hermione gripped her wand.</p><p>“A Mudblood!” he smirked. Several feet away, Snape raised his head on hearing the M word but gave no specific response.  </p><p>“Dolohov!” trying to not make too drama, Hermione held him at wandpoint. “This is the Third Ministry and I am here to examine your memory!”</p><p>Laughing a cruel laugh, Dolohov made a snatch at her wand, only to find his hand turn translucent and go through the wood, his arrogant smirk freezing.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous. You are dead,” said Hermione.</p><p>He stood here as if someone had pouched him on face. He made another snatch but got the same result. Dolohov looked down at his bloodstained Death Eater robe, finally accepting he’s dead. Then he stared directly into Hermione’s eyes, gritting his teeth.</p><p>“<em>He </em>will see to this,” Dolohov said. “We’d killed the boy and <em>he</em> will raise. I will be honored after my death.”</p><p>“No,” said Hermione, trying to suppress a laugh as she suddenly found this job amusing. “Voldemort is defeated. We paid a great price for it but it’s worth it. And for your information, Harry is still alive and you will pay for what you’d done as a Death Eater. Let the punishment suits the crime, okay?”</p><p>Before he could say anything, Hermione cast a <em>Geviorelivo</em> on him and the calculator buzzed crazily, halting at the number of -2538.</p><p>Seemed like his next life gonna be in hell.</p><p>Sending Dolohov off, Hermione got to her feet and made herself a cup of tea in the middle of the room. Emissaries had no physiological needs to fulfill, nor did they feel thirsty or hungry. But the Third Ministry still provided tea in their office to clam them down and cater for their psychological needs. Hermione supposed that’s for the same reason she had a bed in her room even though sleep was no longer a necessity to her now.</p><p>Hermione sighed. Somehow Dolohov made her quite sentimental. Mortals were so vulnerable faced with death. Perhaps that’s why Voldemort was so desperate to pursue immortality that he ripped his souls apart. Amused, she wondered whether Voldemort would appear in front of her desk and what score would he get, -99999 maybe?</p><p>Dolohov got such low score because he’s a Death Eater and killed many people. Would she see more of them dead in future? The Ministry surely were after them...</p><p>Speaking of that, Hermione’s heart missed a beat as it dawned her that Snape was a Death Eater too. How many people did he kill during his days? Would his soul be calculated too? She took a glimpse at him, only to find that he’s not occupied now. Their eyes locked and it’s too late to pretend nothing had happened.</p><p>So Hermione broke the silence. “Hello, sir, looks like we both get no current deals now.”</p><p>Snape snorted. “It’s already past five o’clock, Miss Granger, we are supposed to check out.”</p><p>Well, with no hungry stomach to remind her, Hermione just lost the track of time. She looked at the clock, it saying half past five. Still holding her teacup, Hermione managed a smile. “How is your day, then? I met lots of my ex classmates. Under such circumstances, it’s not pleasant to see them.”</p><p>“Same as you, meeting my ex <em>coworkers</em>,” murmured Snape. “None of my deals today values a positive number for their next lives.”</p><p>“What did they say to you? Did they get mad about you being on our side, serving the Light?” asked Hermione. “Dolohov was assigned to me and he’s a Death Eater like you once were, so - ”</p><p>“Of course they accused me of treachery. However, in fact, I found many encounters quite,” he paused, “entertaining.”</p><p>Hermione threw him a questioning look.</p><p>Suddenly noticed he’d said too much about himself, Snape straightened himself, his fingers crossed as he leaned back to the armchair. “Let’s make one thing clear, Miss Granger,” said Snape in his usual pre-class tone as if he were still a Hogwarts professor, “I don’t know what kind of acquaintance you wish to make with me, and I don’t want to be enlightened. Just because we are in this awkward colleague relationship doesn’t lead to a sharp turn of my attitude towards you. Trust me, soon enough you will regret whatever stupid thought you may harbour now and go back to hate me like any other Gryffindors I’ve had in the past seventeen years.”</p><p>“Well,” Hermione snapped, “<em>Mr. Emissary</em>, in case you don’t read the tutorial well, we’ll be <em>Oblivated</em> too after one year’s service and you are my only co-emissary here. I am no longer your student anymore and I do wish to make my days less stressful by introducing at least some socializing into my life.”</p><p>“<em>Socializing</em>?” Snape snorted. “Be that as it may, this doesn’t change much of the fact that we - or more precisely, I - need such socializing. If you bother to stop boring me with your relentless questions of how I get along with my ex coworkers now, it’s possible to build a mutual understanding of simply resuming our old addresses, Professor and Miss.”</p><p>“If sticking to your old ways makes you comfortable, I am okay with it,” Hermione retorted. “But do remember that I am your equal now and don’t boss me around!”</p><p>Snape inclined his head to the check out clock. “After you, <em>Miss Emissary</em>.”</p><p>Hermione could help rolling her eyes. “Okay you are right, Miss Granger suits me just fine.”</p><p>Recalling what’s said in the tutorial, Hermione took out her wand and clicked the clock. It buzzed and a warm, electronic wave surged through her wand arm, heading right to her mind. A little light-headed, she found all her thoughts swirled in her brain, certain strands of them vaporized, gone.</p><p>Blinking, she tried to remember what souls she met today. Yes, Gerda, along with other ex classmates, and Dolohov. What scores did their souls value? She muttered every values clearly. What did they say to her? Nothing. What did she see in their mind? Nothing.</p><p>What Snape just said to her? Oh, still there.</p><p>Hermione suddenly felt very light-hearted. She had no wish to replay crimes over and over again afterwards like she once did after watching a horror movie with her parents.</p><p>When she’s done, Hermione turned around, expecting to receive some snide remarks from Snape, only to find he was pulling out a silver strand from his temple with his wand, his Chester on the desk.</p><p>Hermione frowned. What memory did Snape just stored? Did he have any encounter worth a hindsight rumination?</p><p>The mystery memory fell into Chester and, before Snape looked up and accused her of peering, Hermione had walked out of the office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of my secret kinks is they call each other Professor and Miss even in an established relationship. I know many people love tooth-rotting fluffs that they are on first-name terms. But this paradoxical challenge is anything but cliche. So you will not see any Hermione and Sev stuffs at all, but it's still fluff, right?<br/>And I find I focus more on the Third Ministry stuff rather than how they get along with each other. That's what happens what a story runs away from you. *sighs*<br/>Update next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for this late update. Life has been busy those days and I kept rewriting this chapter. Anyway, here we are!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months slipped by. The rhythm of Hermione’s life grew more and more steady. Every morning, though no longer needed sleep, she woke up and went to the office. She would say hi to Snape, who usually answered with a grunt or hmm, depending on his current mood. As the Ministry tracked down Death Eaters one by one, Hermione finally got away with their annoying company. Nine out of ten of them cried out “Mudblood” when they first saw her, and Snape seemed to be very angry about it.</p><p>To her relief, either Lupin or Tonks showed up. She once asked Snape, during their little yet now common tea break, whether they were assigned to him. Snape raised his eyebrow at this question and said no. So they must simply have fallen into the natural circle without any Third Ministry business.</p><p>After work, Hermione usually spent time in the library. Amrak never appeared after the tutorial and Snape wasn’t that type she could play with truth or dare or wizarding chess in the recreation room, so her entertainment came mostly from reading, which was often dampened by the fact that she had only one year left to read.</p><p>Therefore, before boredom drove her crazy, Hermione picked up two new hobbies. One is called <em>how to steal Snape</em><em>’</em><em>s Eyebone and see what memory he hid in it</em>, on the plans of which she’d worked for weeks without any practicable results. And curiosity mounted as Snape stored no more memory in Chester anymore. Sometimes Hermione just sat in her seat, watching the single memory swimming in his Chester, mocking her incapacity.</p><p>The other hobby, however, was quite successful. She named it <em>call him by his damn name</em>, much more simple than stealing something from Snape.</p><p>Tapping her wand, Hermione surveyed the man floating in front of her. The calculator turned black, hinting this soul harboring lots of resentment.</p><p>“Hello, Mr. Anderson,” Hermione smiled innocently. “This is the Third Ministry and I am here to guide your soul. Before I cast the spell and send you to next life, please say two words aloud.”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>Leaning forward, Hermione suppressed a snicker. “Lord Voldemort.”</p><p>Anderson let in a sharp intake of breath, if he had any. “I am not saying You-Know-Who’s name! I know he’s dead months ago but -”</p><p>“But you are dead too. So no worries about that. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself,” Hermione quoted. “This is a simple way to say goodbye to your past life. Please say it and let me finish my work.”</p><p>Poor Anderson swallowed. “Lor-” he grunted.</p><p>And choked.</p><p>“After me,” said Hermione. “L-o-r-d V-o-l-d-e-m-o-r-t.”</p><p>“Did you see <em>him</em>?” asked Anderson. “You-Know-Who himself. What did you say to him?”</p><p>That question hit her. Hermione came here in an awkward time after Hogwarts battled. During her little discussion during tutorial with Amrak, she knew that some souls died before herself were assigned to Snape and her while some belonged to former emissaries. It’s hard to tell who Voldemort got laid with. And she didn’t want to see him at all.</p><p>“Yes,” lied Hermione. “I called him Riddle because this is his real name, no matter how he tried to make people forget it. See? He’s no longer a threat to us now.”</p><p>“Okay,” Anderson said shakily. “Lord Voldemort.”</p><p>He didn’t stop at this. Instead, his voice became louder and he nearly shouted it out. “LORD VOLDEMORT! DAMN YOU! YOU ROTTEN BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY SISTER AND -”</p><p>Before he spat out more insults, Hermione quickly finished him with a quiet <em>Resenorelivo </em>and sent him off.</p><p>No soul appeared afterwards. Taking it as a tea break, Hermione yawned and stretched, reaching for the teacup.</p><p>“Next time,” said Snape, already sipping his tea, “please don’t make it so noisy.”</p><p>Snape’s tone was emotionless as usual but Hermione knew he’s amused.</p><p> </p><p>By the time she’s going to check out, Hermione had successfully made seven people cry out <em>Voldemort you are son of a bitch</em> aloud.</p><p>And she did hear a chuckle from Snape’s direction when the last man described how he’d love to rip Voldemort apart and eat him alive in a quite vivid language.</p><p>The last deal she had was an old, grandmother-like woman. Usually, Hermione’s deals were awful criminals who usually valued less than -500, or resentful souls wailing and sobbing. But this one, Emily Jones, was an ordinary woman that you may see everyday in every Muggle neighborhood.</p><p>The light on the calculator flashed green, hinting Mrs. Jones had done sufficient good deeds that she could carry to her next life.</p><p>Well, that’s the first relatively positive soul Hermione had in three months.</p><p>“Hello, Mrs. Jones,” Hermione beamed. “Welcome to the Third Ministry. Let me examine your deeds. It won’t be long.”</p><p>Emily’s eyes widened in awe when Hermione took out her wand. “Oh dear, is this magic?”</p><p>It’s not her first Muggle deal so Hermione explained three Ministries stuff smoothly to her. She never knew Mrs. Jones before, but this old lady looked very familiar to her. And her smile was calm and soothing, too. Hermione liked her from the very beginning.</p><p>“<em>Geviorelivo</em>!”</p><p>Her deeds were, to Hermione’s surprise, extraordinary. She had fed more than 300 cats and dogs on the street, made a regular monthly donation to four different organizations for 2 decades, helped countless orphans to finish school and so on. All the deeds added up to the highest value Hermione had seen in three months: +693.</p><p>She were about to draw from Emily’s memory when one particular recollection attracted her attention. It was a small thing, returning a doll to its owner, dwarfed by other great kindnesses. Yet Hermione nearly burst into tears when she saw a much younger version of her parents walking towards Emily, thanking her for picking up and returning their daughter’s loved doll. Hermione looked at the little girl standing behind her parents, ignorant of her witch identity that would soon be revealed two years later, of her reluctant Oblivatation to her parents eight years later, of her death in the battle nine years later. If she’d been offered with a second chance, Hermione would still choose to become a witch and fight against Voldemort. But she still rued for things that could have been, things that used to belong to her so naturally that she took it for granted.</p><p>Tears filled her eyes and she blinked them away.</p><p>“Thank you very much, Mrs. Jones, you are free to go to the next life.” she smiled, restraining herself from fleeing to her room and crying all her stress out.</p><p>As soon as Emily Jones bid her goodbye, Hermione took out Eyebone and stored the first and only memory into it. She’d like to retain at least one piece of long gone innocence and mourn for its forever departure.</p><p>After several uneventful deals, the check out clock rang, reminding them it’s time to call it a day. Hermione got to her feet, eager to retreat to her bedroom and lick her old scars that she thought had long healed.</p><p>“Hello, my emissaries! How are you these days?” A beaming Amrak strode into the office, his arms in the air, greeting Hermione with a big, warm embrace. “Long time no see, huh?” he was to hug Snape too but he ducked away in a blink.</p><p>Amrak shrugged. “Oh Severus, don’t ruin the fun!” </p><p>Snape huffed.</p><p>“So, anyway, you have been the emissaries for three months and I do very appreciate your contribution to the reincarnation system. Therefore it’s my responsibility to check your mental health status to ensure that no one gets any emotional trauma from work,” said Amrak, conjuring a large table and three cozy armchairs in the room. “Please take a seat.”</p><p>They did as told.</p><p>“Brilliant!” Amrak gave them a big smile. “I’ve got an analysis of your work in the past three months and the souls you’ve guided. I must say it astonishes me that neither of you made any terrible mistakes like misplaced values, conflicts with old yet dead enemies, missed or ineffective <em>Resenorelivo</em> and so on. So far your hard work has far exceeded my expectation and I am proud of both of you, really.”</p><p>A flush of being flattered crept over Hermione’s face, which was an old feeling she didn’t get after school.</p><p>“Then what’s the mental health thing?” asked Snape.</p><p>“Well, your mental stability is of our concern as well, since the bodies of yours no longer exist.” he paused. “There are many rooms of entertainment in the Ministry but neither of you use them much, I trust? Hermione visits the library less than three times a week and the Room of Mirror records you only entered it during the first month of your service.”</p><p>Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair. “Yes, I figure that I will forget them in a year so no more need to read so often... My knowledge so far is enough to support my daily life.”</p><p>“<em>Carpe diem</em>, Miss Granger,” said Snape. “You died at the age of 18 but you still read when you were 17. <em>In my class</em>.”</p><p>“That’s because I think I can live long enough to stomach them!”</p><p>Amrak held a hand between them. “He is right. Books provide not only knowledge but also entertainment and ease. As for Room of Mirror, many emissaries experience three periods. Period one, they are obsessed with it, watching their living relatives everyday to see how they react to their death. Period two, they ran away from it because people are gradually forgetting them, their name unspoken and memory unmentioned. But in the end, most of emissaries return to the mirrors, checking out what’s going in mundane world out of mere curiosity. It’s common that you may or may not go back to use the mirrors again. So, what’s wrong with our recreation room? You only entered it once.”</p><p>“I have no company to play chess or cards with,” said Hermione. “I’d better just -”</p><p>“Well, the same goes for you, then,” Amrak turned to Snape. “Your entrance in above-mentioned rooms are even less than Hermione’s. In fact, your life is a dull strip between bedroom and office. You will find Hermione a good companion in recreation room and -”</p><p>“No thanks,” Snape snapped. “I’ll just spend more time in the library, if that shuts you up.”</p><p>Amrak stood up. “So we are settled. See you guys three months later!”</p><p> </p><p>For the next two weeks, Snape’s life became a triangle between bedroom, office and library. And naturally, Hermione followed such routine, too.</p><p>They often sat in the library, reading whatever books they grabbed to kill time. At first Hermione was uncomfortable with Snape’s presence, which always reminded her of her old school days when Snape graded papers, surveying his prey students from above. But soon, as time went by, she accepted it with no difficulty. Snape still insisted to address each other with their old titles, making sure his life never swayed from how it used to be and maintained a steady balance of rest, work and leisure. Hermione took it as his strange philosophy.</p><p>“Wow, there is a book formulating on how to choose your wish after service!” Hermione exclaimed, turning the pages. Usually Snape only answered her babbling with a faint hum, but sometimes he made comments too. They even had a little talk around certain subjects she picked up. He didn’t talk much, but his words were sufficient to enlighten her. The fourth month in the Third Ministry went faster and more pleasant than Hermione had expected, for she found Snape could sometimes even be nice. Well, most of the time, he was a listener rather than a speaker.</p><p>She put the book back but made a mental note about it. It’s too early to think about it now, Hermione supposed.</p><p>“<em>Why Lord Voldemort Is Less Professional Than Gellert Grindelwald As A Dark Lord</em>?” Hermione picked the said book up from the shelf. “Honestly, who writes this?” she flipped over and the author was, to her disbelief, Amrak.</p><p>“Who is the author?” asked Snape.</p><p>“Well, Amrak,” said Hermione.</p><p>Snape snorted, burying himself in <em>Five Blood Potions</em>. “He has the ability to observe two Dark Lords with all his limbs attached, assuming he still owns flesh limbs.”</p><p>“Why you still call him the Dark Lord?” Hermione put the book back, her fingers flitting through the backs of books, scanning their titles. “He is defeated. He dies like a mortal.”</p><p>“Because I am not obsessed with your attempt at forcing souls call his name directly, Miss Granger,” he said dryly.</p><p>“Says an ex Death Eater,” Hermione pulled out a book named <em>50 Ways To Tease A Dragon</em>.</p><p> “There is no need to say <em>ex</em>,” said Snape quietly. “I was a Death Eater and I still am.”</p><p>Hermione cursed inwardly. <em>That</em><em>’</em><em>s so stupid!</em> Hermione retreated to her seat, embarrassment washing her over. Why did she bring up Death Eater stuff to him? She wished the delicate friendly atmosphere between them wasn’t ruined.</p><p>Drinking in Hermione’s awkward expression, Snape turned another page. “For your information, even though I don’t take a part in your childish behavior, I am not afraid of <em>him</em>. The only reason I don’t speak Vold-what is the same as why we now address each other Professor and Miss. Live my life, and you will appreciate simplicity.”</p><p>“I do respect what you’ve done to make our colleague relationship less embarrassing considering you were once my professor,” said Hermione, “I died before Voldemort is defeated. Though I saw him killed before Amrak took me to the Third Ministry, it’s still different from facing him, mocking at his arrogant belief of immortality and invincibility. Somehow by doing so, I feel like I share this victory by proving he’s not as frightening as they used to think. And I think you are amused, too.”</p><p>Snape’s eyes bore into hers and Hermione hid her face behind the book.</p><p>When the silence became overwhelming and Hermione could stand it no more, Snape broke it.</p><p>“Miss Granger.”</p><p>“Yes, Professor?”</p><p>“<em>Accio Eyebone</em>.” </p><p>His Eyebone flew to him, falling right in his hands. Soon, Chester followed, the very Chester she dreamed of opening, the silver strand swimming in its content.</p><p>“Off you go,” he drawled.</p><p>“Professor, I don’t understand...”</p><p>Snape eyed her. “Mainly to express <em>my </em>understanding of defeating Riddle rather than going around, shouting his name aloud.” he added. “Bear in mind that what’s done, it’s done, Miss Granger. You are so stupid to regret what you failed to do when you were alive, now that you are dead.”</p><p>Hermione had no mood to retort so she just sank her head into Chester, which embraced her like a warm Penseive.</p><p>She didn’t expect to find herself standing right where she was. For a fleeting second she thought her head wasn’t in Chester at all. But soon Snape’s voice brought her back to the memory he showed him.</p><p>The memory he kept.</p><p>Snape was sitting behind the desk, his fingers crossed. Hermione stood behind him, letting out a gasp as the next soul appeared, the label of calculator flashed:</p><p>
  <em>Tom Marvolo Riddle.</em>
</p><p>Snape’s usual mask of composure slipped a fraction. As a powerful Occlumens, he quickly made his face unfathomable as ever.</p><p>“Mr. Riddle, welcome to the Third Ministry,” he growled, gritting each word out one by one.</p><p>“Severus?” A flash of shock flitted on Voldemort’s snake-like face. “Why are you here? In the shrieking shack, I -”</p><p>“Yes, of course, you killed me to gain the wand, <em>My Lord</em>,” Snape said with emphasis on the last two words. “Or should I call you that now, Riddle?”</p><p>Voldemort’s hand slid down his pocket, only to find it empty with no wand.</p><p>“This is betrayal!” he barked. “A trap!”</p><p>Snape merely stared at him, his face containing no evidence of the smoldering emotion that lurked in his eyes - hatred, disgust, rage and pain. If looks were enough to kill, Voldemort would have died again.</p><p>The look on his snake-like face changed dramatically as Voldemort reached into his pocket, only to find it empty. The Elder Wand was gone. His gaze fell on Snape’s wand that lied on the desk, and he made a snatch at it.</p><p>And missed.</p><p>“It took me some time and observation to figure out,” said Snape as if nothing ever happened, “the Elder Wand never belongs to me. Pity, you killed me for nothing.”</p><p>“I do regret it. You were a good servant, Severus.”</p><p>“Regret is not in your vocabulary, <em>Riddle</em>,” said Snape, his tone dull and emotionless. Hermione stood behind him, observing both of them clearly. Seven years of school life with Snape taught her that the Potions Master was very, very angry now. And if he were still in Hogwarts, deduction of at least 20 points were expected.</p><p>Snape took his wand smoothly, showing off his capability of holding this wooden stick while Voldemort was no more than a broken soul. “You know nothing about immortality.”</p><p>“I have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality! How dare you to assu - ”</p><p>“Your soul is beyond redemption,” Snape went on, ignoring Voldemort’s hysterical shrieks. “How foolish of you to meddle with Horcruxes. They does permanent damage to your soul and the natural reincarnations eventually denies it. I am afraid you have no next life to go, Riddle.”</p><p>Voldemort raised his fist, strangling Snape as he spoke. But souls had no solid presence so his fingers went through Snape’s neck and Snape ducked in disgust.</p><p>“Accept the fact. You are dead. And the world will be a better place without you,” Snape smirked. “Pity I can’t live to witness that.”</p><p>“Nonsense! People respect me! They worship me! And - ”</p><p>“You don't earn respect - it is fear you instill,” said Snape, muttering a spell at the calculator. “And you know nothing about love.”</p><p>His last word trailed off into a nearly inaudible whisper.</p><p>Then Voldemort disappeared.</p><p>And the library whirled into focus around her.</p><p>“What happened to him, sir?” asked Hermione. “And what’s the spell you cast?”</p><p>Snape closed Chester and pocket Eyebone, a smirk hung on his curled lips. “I was a victor to Room of Mirror as well. And thank death I finally own the opportunity to what I fought for, what I,” he paused, “died for.”</p><p>“For the greater good.”</p><p>“I am not criticizing Albus for that,” said Snape. “He did have his own concerns. Yet things would have been much easier had I known Riddle turned to Horcruxes. Albus told you about that, I trust?”</p><p>Hermione nodded.</p><p>“So, during my tutorial, I asked Amrak what if a severed soul showed up,” Snape stood up and put back <em>Five Blood Potions</em>, his back toward Hermione. “He taught me a spell to transfer it to him. Amrak didn’t bother to inform me of the ending of Riddle, and I know perfectly well whatever he gets, he deserves it. His punishment will never remedy the crime he’d committed, nor will it earn my forgiveness.”</p><p>“Thanks... for everything,” said Hermione sincerely, flushing. “As a teacher you might not have been popular, but as a warrior you are the best spy we can expect for the Order of Phoenix.”</p><p>“That’s a high compliment. But I am afraid we won’t fight together anymore.”</p><p>However, this time, Snape was wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is running away from me. Next chapter will be much longer and I need a week or two to update.<br/>Oh by the way, does anyone notice Amrak is Karma spelled backwards?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are welcomed.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>